Space Bandits (Jimmy Neutron)
The '''Space Bandits '''are a trio of (former) supporting antagonists in the Nickelodeon cartoon ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. ''Their names are Zix, Travoltron and Tee. They appear in the episodes 'A Beautiful Mine', 'Win, Lose and Kaboom', 'Men at Work', 'The Incredible Shrinking Town' and 'The League of Villains'. Biography Their first appearance on the show is in the episode 'A Beautiful Mine' where they are the main antagonists. They are first seen observing Jimmy and his friends gleefully cherishing their Aster-rubies. They introduce themselves to Jimmy and his gang as Asteroid inspectors while they attempt to steal the rubies from the children. Ziggs warns them about the fictional 'Ruby Madness' which is a term used when someone becomes consumed with greed over the rubies, which Carl freaks out over. When they leave Jimmy, Ziggs reminds them that the madness will consume them eventually. They are then seen pursuing Jimmy and the gang as they try to return home with the rubies. They are defeated when Jimmy thrusts his ship into hyperspace and last seen floating across the asteroid field. The bandits are next seen in a brief appearance as members of an alien audience on the TV movie 'Win, Loose and Kaboom'. They are next seen in the episode 'Men at Work' as minor villains. They float through space together while planning to use a vessel worthy of their plans to rule the galaxy. They commandeer the McSpanky's Burger Factory when it was shot into the sun and burnt up. They then plan to abduct the factory's employee Skeet and gain information through his wisdom. They are next seen in the episode ''The Incredible Shrinking Town ''as the main antagonists. They first appear when they are pursued in their ship by an alien police officer for robbing an alien bank. They then stumble upon the townsfolk of Retroville when they are about to revert to their original size thanks to Jimmy's Resizing Ray. Originally, Travoltron was going to squish them while Tee was going to make a pie out of them. But Ziggs comes to the conclusion with a plan to sell them as toys to alien children. They are defeated by Jimmy who plugged a microphone on their heads to make them think that their consciences are talking to them and pushed into a cell within their ship. They are last seen when Sheen uses them as toy babies to his action figures. The bandits make their final appearance in the episode ''The League of Villains ''as supporting antagonists turned protagonists. They are first seen along with fellow villains King Goobot, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Baby Eddie, Grandma Taters, the Junkman and Eustace Strych planning their revenge against Jimmy Neutron. They are assigned by Goobot to seal Jimmy's lab with a booger-like weapon from their fingertips. They are then seen in the circle with the other villains laughing at Jimmy. Ziggs and Travoltron are seen as part of the jury while Tee is the bailiff in the court against Jimmy. When Sheen suddenly appears, Tee is seen guarding both him and Jimmy in a cell. Sheen manages to win Tee over when he says that nobody treats him well enough. Tee helps Jimmy and his friends escape the villains. When the villains catch them in the Cretaceous era back on Earth, Ziggs and Travoltron manage to redeem themselves when Tee persuades them to help Jimmy. They are the only members of the League not to be trapped in the Cretaceous era. Navigation Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Comedy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Partners in Crime